You Know My Name, Not My Story
by undertaker1465
Summary: Phil Brooks is an agent who's bitter Jeff Hardy got promoted ahead of him because he considers Jeff to be the company whore. What happens when these two oposites have to work together?
1. The Mission

Phil Brooks walked into the covert security agency in a rather good mood this morning, despite it being a Monday. He worked there as an agent and his boss, Randy Orton, told him he had some big news for him. Phil was hoping, or rather, expecting, it would be about his promotion he had been waiting for forever. He started working as an agent five years ago with another guy, Jeff Hardy, but Jeff got promoted to spy in just a year. And yet here Phil was, still waiting to move up.

Phil considered himself the hardest worker there, which no one would dispute. He worked his ass off for the agency practically 24/7, and people had a tendency of calling him the best agent ever. But Jeff, Jeff was possibly the worst agent of all time. Agents didn't really have that difficult of a job, they got information, made some phone calls, and sometimes went out to do some field work with a spy. And yet, Jeff always found a way to screw something up. He was sloppy, always late, never knew how or where to get information, and Phil would almost always end up doing his work for him. And yet, Jeff got to go out with a spy for one mission, and suddenly he's being promoted, while Phil was practically ignored. What sense did that make?

But Phil knew why Jeff got promoted. Jeff was widely considered to be the company who're. He would sleep with anything that had a pulse if it meant getting ahead. Phil had heard several co-workers confirm Jeff had slept with them, so he wouldn't be surprised if Jeff had spent a little "extra time" in Randy's office one night. It was the only reasonable explanation of why he got promoted, while Phil was still waiting.

Phil walked down the hallway to Randy's office, and put on a stink face when he saw Jeff walking down from the other way. "What are you doing here?"

Jeff glared at him. "I'm here to see Randy, dumbass."

"Well, you can suck his dick another time," said Phil. "Cause he has some big news to give me."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah, no. I'm here because Randy told me he has news for ME."

Phil furrowed his brows. "What news does he have for you?"

"I don't know," said Jeff grabbing the door knob to the office. "Kinda why I'm here to find out."

"I swear to God if you're getting promoted again..." said Phil, walking into the office after Jeff.

Randy looked up from his paperwork when he heard the door open. "Oh good, you're here. Have a seat."

Phil and Jeff sat down in the two chairs in front of Randy's desk. "So, what's the big news?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I'm just gonna get right to the point," said Randy. "You're not going to like this, but you two are going to be partners."

"What do you mean partners?" Said Phil, feeling his good mood slip away almost instantly.

"There's a group of guys, they're calling themselves The Shield, and they need to be stopped," said Randy. "You two are the perfect pair to get the job done."

"What are they doing?" asked Jeff.

Randy scoffed. "What aren't they doing? They've robbed banks and jewellery stores, have several kidnapping and murder charges, and right now, are threatening to kidnap the president."

"Kidnap, the president," said Phil, in complete disbelief. "How stupid are these guys?"

"Don't underestimate them," said Randy. "They are very capable."

"Can I just go alone?" said Phil. "If these guys are as tough as you say, I don't exactly need any SLACK to pick up."

Jeff glared at him. "Oh really, agent?"

"Oh we all know why you got the spy job," said Phil, glaring right back at him.

"Oh really?" Said Jeff. "Please, enlighten me!"

"Knock it off!" Said Randy, his booming voice immediately silencing them. "If you two can't get along for this mission, I will not hesitate to fire you both."

"Yes sir," grumbled Jeff and Phil simultaneously.

"Now get to work," said Randy. "We need to send you two out by tomorrow."

They left the office and Phil groaned. "I can't believe this. How could I have possibly gotten stuck with you again?"

"You're not the only one who isn't happy about this," said Jeff. "Trust me, the last thing I want to do is be around you."

"Oh really? I thought you'd be happy about this," said Phil. "I get to do all of your work again."

"You did not do all my work!" said Jeff. "I did plenty of work on my own!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Phil, as sarcastically as possible. "I didn't realize sucking dick was work!"

"Fuck you!" said Jeff, storming off down the hallway.

Phil crossed his arms with a glare as he watched Jeff walk away. "In your dreams!" Ok, he had to admit, Jeff was kinda ridiculously hot. But Phil was disease free, and preferred to keep it that way.

Jeff just shot him a middle finger and kept walking, turning the corner to his office.

'This is gonna be one long mission,' thought Phil, walking down the hall. He went into his office and started doing some research on the shield. The members were Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, and they apparently had no allies whatsoever.

'How can three guys cause so much trouble on their own?' Thought Phil.

He spent the rest of the day researching them, trying to find anything that could help, but he found next to nothing on them. Phil was so caught up in his work, he didn't notice anyone walked into his office until a stack of papers dropped right in front of him. He looked up, slightly startled, and saw Jeff standing there with his arms crossed. "What'd you get on them?"

Phil sighed and looked back at his computer. "Not much. They don't exactly leave traces. You?"

Jeff sat down in a chair beside Phil and grabbed a paper off of the stack. "I've got some possible contacts and locations they've hit up. It can lead us to where they might be. We just have to pick a place to start."

Phil grabbed the paper and looked at it. "Well, look who finally learned how to do his job. Unless you sucked up to someone to do it for you."

"I don't suck up to people," said Jeff, glaring at him.

"Right, sorry," said Phil. "Unless you sucked someone to do it for you."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Very creative. Because you haven't used that one before."

"Well, this little trip we're taking will give me plenty of time to develop some new material," said Phil.

"Awesome," said Jeff. "Now if you can quit being a bitter bitch for two seconds we can decide on a place to start."

Phil smirked a little, handing the paper back to Jeff. "We can start with this Jericho guy. If this info is correct, we can find him at this big ol' cocktail party, and he can tell us what we need to know."

"Works with me," said Jeff, standing up. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Phil, as Jeff walked out. "Don't bang too many guys tonight. We're coming in early."

Jeff flipped him off and shut the door, making Phil chuckle. He gathered up the papers off of his desk and left his office, heading home.

The next morning, Phil took a quick shower and went to work, walking straight to Randy's office. He walked in and took a seat. "Is Jeff here yet?"

"Not to my knowledge," Said Randy.

"Jeff's late again," said Phil. "What a shock."

"Hey, remember what I said yesterday," said Randy, giving him a stern look.

Phil sighed. "Yes sir.

Jeff walked in fifteen minutes later, sitting next to Phil.

"Well, look who showed up," said Phil.

Jeff just ignored him, picking at his nails.

"So, now that we're all hear, what did you two find out?" Said Randy.

"They have a contact named Chris Jericho up in Connecticut," said Jeff. "He's gonna be attending a cocktail party in a few days, and if we can get in and get a hold of him, he'll tell us what we need to know."

"Good," said Randy. "We need to get you out there as soon as possible. The faster we get these guys, the better. Which means, this little bickering thing between you two, can not become a problem. Are we understood?"

"Yes sir," said Phil, while Jeff nodded.

"Alright," said Randy. "Pack what you need and head over to the airport, you'll have tickets waiting for you there."

They both nodded and left the office. "So, where were you this morning?" Said Phil. "Bang too many guys after I specifically told you not to?"

"Will you just shut the fuck up?" Said Jeff, pushing past him.

"Woah," said Phil, following after him. "Who pissed in your cereal?"

"I'm tired of your bull shit," Said Jeff, turning to face him. "Did you ever think maybe you just didn't get the job because you're a complete asshole?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I didn't get it because everyone was too entertained by your asshole!" said Phil.

"Fuck off," Said Jeff, walking off down the hallway.

Phil was about to retort with another insult, but he saw Jeff hang his head down and wipe one of his eyes right before he turned the corner.

"Daammmmnnn Phil," said John Morrison, another spy, walking up from behind him. "That was just cold."

Phil shook his head and walked down the hallway after Jeff. "Jeff-"

He heard a door slam and took a deep breath, knocking on Jeff's door. "Jeff, please open up."

Phil heard muffled sniffling sounds from inside and bit his lip. "I didn't mean that, I just... I'm sorry."

Jeff wiped his eyes at his desk and tried to make his voice as steady as possible. "Can you just leave me alone? Please? For once?"

Punk heard a crack in his voice and sighed, walking away from the door. Granted he loved giving Jeff a hard time, but making him cry was a little overboard.

"So," said Morrison as Phil walked back past him. "Is he crying?"

"No shit Sherlock," said Phil.

Morrison smirked and bit his lip, looking down the hallway. "Someone needs a shoulder to cry on."

Phil rolled his eyes. "I seriously doubt it's the time for that."

Morrison scoffed. "You've heard the rumors about him, it's always the time for that!"

"John, I seriously think you should just leave him alone," said Phil. "People trying to get in his pants is probably the last thing he wants right now."

Morrison smirked at him. "You say that like I'll actually have to try."

"Just leave him the fuck alone," said Phil. "Trust me."

"Oh, I see what's going on here," said Morrison. "You want to bang him tonight, don't you?"

"What? No," Said Phil.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody," said Morrison. "You can have him tonight, and I'll take him tomorrow morning. Or we could both have him tonight, I doubt he'd mind either way."

Phil shook his head. "You have problems. Just let him be."

"Hmmm, nope. Going for it," said Morrison, walking off down the hall.

'Great, that'll put Jeff in a great mood,' thought Phil. Once again, this was gonna be one lllloooooonnnnnnggggg trip.

AN: Hey guys! Hope you like it so far! Please let me know what you think in a review! :-)


	2. The First Day

Phil waited at the airport terminal for Jeff, leaning against a column. Looks like Jeff was gonna be late, again. Phil knew Jeff had a tendency of being late, but being late for this was a little ridiculous.

'Probably busy with stupid Morrison," thought Phil bitterly, glaring down at his feet.

Jeff walked in a few moments later and went over to Phil. "Sorry, there was a lot of traffic."

Phil almost accused him of bring late from sleeping around, but decided with what happened earlier, he probably shouldn't. Jeff looked irritated enough already, anyways. "It's fine, come on."

Phil started walking to the ticket pickup area and Jeff followed after him with a confused look. "What, no slut-shaming? No accusing me of sleeping with ten guys?"

Phil looked back at him with a smirk. "Your words, not mine."

Jeff glared at him and followed after him with his arms crossed, making Phil chuckle. They walked up to the counter and the man working there looked at them. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we're Jeff and Phil, we need to pick up our tickets to Bridgeport, Connecticut," said Phil.

"Here you are," said the man, pulling out two tickets from under the counter and handing them to Phil. "Visiting family?"

"No," Said Phil, taking the tickets and handing one to Jeff, stuffing the other in his back pocket. "We're going to this big cocktail party, thing."

The man scoffed. "YOU, go to THAT party? Please, don't make me laugh."

Phil glared. "Why wouldn't we be going to that party?"

"Him, maybe," said the man, pointing at Jeff. "But you, you look like you just got back from the thrift shop."

Jeff covered his mouth and tried not to laugh while Phil glared harder at the man. "Well SORRY that I don't waste thousands of dollars on a shirt," said Phil, storming away from the counter while Jeff quickly followed after him. Jeff smirked and looked at him. "Doesn't feel so good being demeaned, does it?"

Phil glared at him. "I don't deserve it."

Jeff glared back. "And you think I do?"

"Well considering someone was to busy banging Morrison to even show up on time today, I'd say so." said Phil.

Jeff got a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Can you not even remember all the men you've slept with now?" Said Phil.

"I haven't slept with Morrison," said Jeff. "I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. Do you have any idea how diseased that guy probably is?"

Phil scoffed. "And this coming from you. Last time I checked, Morrison wasn't the company whore."

"I am NOT the company whore!" Said Jeff.

"Tell that to the fifty guys you've slept with there," said Phil.

"You don't know what you're talking about," said Jeff. "You have no idea what's really going on."

"Please, fill me in," said Phil. "Are you just misunderstood? Do you have daddy issues?"

Jeff was about to respond but the airport intercom came on. "6:30 flight to Bridgeport, Connecticut, now boarding."

Jeff just looked down at his feet somberly and started walking to the gate. "Let's go."

Phil followed him onto the plane and they took their seats. Neither of them said anything for the beginning of the flight, until Phil noticed Jeff yawning a lot. "You seem tired."

"I swear to God if you make one more accusation about my sex life..." mumbled Jeff, with his eyes closed.

"I wasn't gonna talk about that," Said Phil. "But now that you mention it..."

"Just stay on your side," said Jeff, turning away from him.

"Fine, fine," said Phil, putting his hands up. "I'm sorry I bothered you with my friendship."

He looked over when he didn't get a response and smirked, seeing Jeff had already fallen asleep.

Phil woke up about an hour later, and fluttered his eyes open when he felt something soft on his cheek. He lifted his head and found Jeff's head resting n his shoulder. Phil tried to pull away but found his arm was stuck. He looked and saw Jeff with his arms wrapped his bicep.

Phil sighed. He didn't want to wake him up, cause he did look really tired. Phil looked at his watch and groaned. They had only been flying for about an hour, which meant they still had quite a ways to go. 'Damn it,' thought Phil, feeling his arm fall asleep. He sighed and looked at Jeff, gently moving some hair out of his face.

'Why do all the hot ones have to be so bad?' Thought Phil, rubbing Jeff's hand with his finger softly.

He let Jeff sleep for a little while until he started to stir.

Jeff yawned softly and snuggled closer to Phil. His eyes shot open when he realized what he was doing and he immediately pulled away. Jeff looked at Phil with a confused look on his face. "Why-"

"You snuggled my arm in your sleep," said Phil. "I was just gonna let you sleep. You looked really tired."

"Oh," said Jeff, moving his hair out of his face. "Sorry."

"It's cool," Said Phil. "You're used to sleeping with someone, I get it."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not."

"Aww," said Phil. "Do your boyfriends leave before you wake up in the morning?"

That one seemed to strike a serious nerve, as Jeff's face went from annoyed to depressed in an instant. "Can you just shut up?" Said Jeff. "We're in public. You could at least wait to make me feel like shit until we're alone."

Phil was silent for a few minutes, staring at his thumbs, until he looked over and saw Jeff using the window as a pillow. "Still tired?"

"No shit," mumbled Jeff.

"Well you know, I've been told my arm is uh, pretty comfortable," said Phil.

Jeff smirked a little. "I'd rather use the window.

"Alllrrrriiigggghhhtttt," said Phil, smirking. He put his arm on the top of Jeff's seat, poking the top of Jeff's forehead with his fingers. Jeff looked up and saw fingers dangling above him. "Phil, get your arm, off my seat."

"Free country," said Phil, tapping his fingers on the top of Jeff's seat.

Jeff sighed and tried to ignore him, until he started tapping Jeff's head again.

"You know you want to," said Phil, with a smirk.

Jeff groaned and turned around, leaning his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil slid his arm down and put his hand on Jeff's hip, rubbing it softly with his thumb.

"Is this your way of saying you're sorry?" Said Jeff, wrapping his arms around Phil's stomach and closing his eyes.

"Depends, is it working?" said Phil.

"A little bit," said Jeff, smiling softly.

"Good," said Phil. "Are we gonna be enemies after this flight again?"

"Definitely," said Jeff.

"Awesome," said Phil, closing his eyes, and hugging Jeff closer.

Jeff smiled and nuzzled his face into the crook of Phil's neck. They both fell asleep shortly after, and Phil woke back up several hours later. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking down at Jeff. "Jeff."

Jeff's eyes started to flutter and he looked up at Phil.

"The plane's landing," said Phil, slowly pulling away.

Jeff pulled away and rubbed his eyes. "That was the best sleep I've gotten in a long time."

Phil stretched with a smirk. "Well what can I say, I try."

"Hey," Said Jeff.

"What?" Said Phil.

"I hate you," said Jeff.

Phil smirked. "I hate you too, whore."

Jeff smirked, climbing over his lap and into the aisle when the attendants started letting people leave. "You're such a bitch."

"Woah," said Phil, following after him. "Other guys might let you climb into their laps at will, but this lap is a disease free zone."

"Bite me," said Jeff, getting off the plane.

"In your dreams," said Phil.

"Like you would ever be in my dreams," said Jeff, turning his phone on.

"Oh right, sorry, Morrison's more your type, huh?" Said Phil, somewhat bitterly.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever." He looked through his texts and looked at the one from Randy. "Randy says there should be a car waiting for us here to get us to the hotel."

"Alright," said Phil. Him and Jeff walked to the hotel lobby and went to the valet service.

"How can I help you?" Said the valet.

"We were told we have a car waiting for us," said Phil. "We're Phil and Jeff."

The man checked the list and crossed their names. "Right this way, gentlemen."

Jeff and Phil followed him, and a few minutes later a valet drove up with a cherry red dodge viper.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Is that our car?"

"That can't be our car," said Phil.

The car stopped right in front of them, and the valet got out and handed Jeff the keys. "Ok," said Phil. "Maybe it is our car. Damn, you must be really good at sucking dick."

He quickly snatched the keys from Jeff before he could say anything and hopped in the front seat. "I call driving!"

Jeff glared at him and got in the passenger's seat. "Why do you get to drive?"

"Because a certain someone needs to catch up on his beauty sleep," said Phil, backing out of the parking lot. The drive was relatively silent, since neither of them could agree on a radio station. So, the only sound was them hurling insults at each other every now and then.

When the drive was over, they checked into the hotel and got their room keys. "1st floor, first room," said Phil.

Jeff furrowed his brows. "We don't get a suite?"

"Fraid not princess," said Phil, making Jeff roll his eyes. They got in the elevator and went to the first floor.

Phil raised his eyebrows when he walked into the room. "Huh, only one bed."

"What?" Said Jeff, walking in after him. He instantly got a look of annoyance. "Randy did this on purpose."

"Maybe you're not as good at sucking dick as I thought," said Phil, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Jeff just completely ignored him. "This room doesn't even have a couch. What kind of room doesn't have a couch?"

"You know what this room is?" Said Phil, bouncing on the bed a few times. "This is where guys take their hookers for the night."

Jeff glared at him. "It is not."

Phil chuckled and laid back on the bed. "Don't worry, as long as you decide not to randomly cuddle me again, and stay on your side of the bed, we'll be fine."

Jeff looked at him, and then looked at the floor. "I think I'll sleep on the floor."

"Really?" Said Phil, sitting up in the bed.

"Yup," said Jeff, taking a seat on the floor and leaning against the wall. "It is pretty comfortable."

"Well alright," said Phil. "But I really don't think that'll help your lack of sleep at all."

"Why are you so concerned about my sleeping patterns?" Said Jeff, pulling out his phone.

"Gee, I dunno," said Phil. "It's not like we're crashing the most important cocktail party ever tomorrow or anything. You wouldn't need to be well rested for that."

It was silent for a few minutes before Phil looked over. "Who ya talking to? Morrison?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Oh my God I didn't sleep with him! Why do you even care?!"

"I don't," said Phil. "I just think it's adorable two diseased hos were able to find each other."

Jeff glared at him. "Go suck a dick."

"That would be your job," said Phil, putting his hands behind his head and laying back down. "Not mine."

Jeff just looked back down at his phone, before putting it away and walking to his bag. He grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. Phil sighed and quickly took off his shirt and changed into sweatpants. Jeff walked out a few minutes later in a hoodie and sweatpants, looking at Phil's variety of tattoos that ran from arm to arm and over his chest. "Damn dude, nice ink."

"Thanks," said Phil, looking over at him. "You sure want to wear long sleeves? It's gonna be hot tonight."

"Yeah I'm sure," said Jeff, pulling the sleeves down over his hands. He grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from the closet and laid down on the floor.

"And you're sure you wanna sleep on the floor?" Said Phil.

"Positive," said Jeff.

Phil sighed. "Well, alright. Goodnight."

"Night," said Jeff, closing his eyes and trying to go to sleep.

AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review! : )

MrsMarieWoodsWinchester- Thanks for favoriting!

PandaCookieMonster- Thanks for following and favortiing!

shiki94- Thanks for following and reviewing!

Gea Mari- Thanks for following and reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!


	3. A Talk

Phil woke up in the middle of the night and stretched. He looked over at Jeff and saw he was still shifting. "Jeff, you still awake?"

"Yeah," grumbled, wrapping himself up tighter in his blanket.

Phil sighed and laid on his side facing Jeff, resting his head on hand. "You're not gonna get any sleep on the floor."

Jeff just grumbled again and pulled the covers over head.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Jeff, get on the bed."

"No," said Jeff.

"Get on the bed."

"No."

"Get, on, the bed."

"No."

"Jeff! Get on the bed!"

"No!"

"Get. On. The. Bed."

"Bite me," said Jeff.

Phil smirked and whistled, patting the bed. "Come on boy, come on, on the bed."

Jeff pulled the covers off of his head and glared at Phil. "I'm not a dog!"

"Oh really?" Said Phil. "Cause you're acting like a total bitch right now."

Jeff glared harder and went back under the covers. "Fuck off."

"Oh, I see how it is," said Phil. "You'll hop into bed with any guy but me."

"Fuck. Off," said Jeff.

"Jeff, would you just get in the bed," said Phil.

"I will get in, when you get out," Said Jeff.

Phil scoffed. "I'm not sleeping on the floor. Do you have any idea how dirty that floor probably is in a ratty room like this?"

When he got no response, Phil groaned. "Oh my God Jeff, just get in the bed."

Phil smirked, thinking of a much better plan. He slowly and quietly got out of bed, then quickly lifted Jeff up bridal style, making him squeal in surprise. Just as Phil thought what going to happen, Jeff flipped some major shit.

"Put me down!" Said Jeff, flailing his legs and pushing away from Phil.

Phil quickly got into the bed and under the covers, holding Jeff tightly against himself.

Jeff squirmed and pushed away on Phil's chest as hard as he could. "Let me go!"

"Nope," said Phil, keeping a firm grip on Jeff. "You didn't wanna do this the easy way." He continued holding Jeff tightly until he stopped struggling.

"At least put a damn shirt on," grumbled Jeff.

Phil chuckled. "Nah, it's too hot." He held Jeff there for a few more moments, softly rubbing his back before he loosened up his arms. "See isn't this nice?"

Jeff moved away from him to the other side of the bed and turned away from him. "No."

Phil smirked. "You don't like snuggling, do you?"

Jeff just mumbled something under his breath and snuggled into his pillow.

Phil put his hands behind his head. "I bet Morrison likes to- oof!" He felt a kick in his thigh and chuckled. "Gosh, after I let you come into my bed."

"After you FORCED me to come into your bed," said Jeff.

"Your welcome," said Phil.

Jeff just glared over his shoulder before turning back around.

"Goodnnniiigghhhhtttt," said Phil, smirking.

Jeff just grumbled in response, drifting off to sleep.

When Phil woke up, he tried to stretch but found himself entangled in Jeff's arms. Phil scoffed with a smirk, draping an arm over Jeff. He yawned and ran his other hand over his face, before looking at Jeff's hoodie. "What do you have going on under here?" Phil slowly moved Jeff's arm from around him and slipped a finger under one of his sleeves, trying to peek inside.

Jeff started to stir when he felt movement and quickly moved away from Phil. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Said Phil, holding his hands up. "I was just trying to peel you off of me. You latched onto me like a freakin koala last night."

"Oh," said Jeff, pulling down his hoodie sleeve over his hand again. "Sorry... again."

Phil smirked. "Are you sure you don't like snuggling? Cause you try to cuddle with me an awful lot."

Jeff glared at him. "I can't help what I do in my sleep."

"Well then your subconscious really likes me," said Phil, getting out of bed.

Jeff just rolled his eyes. "What time's the party today?"

"Eight p.m.," said Phil, grabbing some clothes out of his bag. "We've pretty much got the whole day to ourselves."

"We need to go somewhere and buy some fancy clothes," said Jeff.

Phil groaned. "I hate suits."

"Then don't wear a suit," said Jeff, sitting on the side of the bag. "Wear a nice top and pants."

"I hate all nice clothes," said Phil.

"You're so stubborn," said Jeff.

"I'd rather be stubborn than easy," said Phil.

Jeff glared at him. "Can we not have one conversation where you don't call me a whore?"

"Nope," said Phil, going to the bathroom to change. "Whore."

Jeff glared at him until he went into the bathroom, then looked down at his feet and sighed, resting the side of his face on his hand. "I'm not a whore."

After Phil finished changing, Jeff changed and came back out to grab his toothbrush.

Phil narrowed his eyes. "Dude, why are you wearing long sleeves? It's summer."

"So?" Said Jeff.

"You're gonna overheat," said Phil.

"I've always worn long sleeves around you," said Jeff. "It's never bothered you before."

"You didn't used to," said Phil. "Before you got that spy job."

"Well I do now ok?" Said Jeff, going back into the bathroom with his toothbrush.

Phil smirked. "Gonna go practice your blow job technique?"

"Shut up," said Jeff, shutting the door.

Phil chuckled and scratched his chin. 'I'll figure out why you wear long sleeves eventually.'

After Jeff was done, they drove over to a high-end store to buy some fancy clothes for the party. "Geeze," said Phil, looking at the prices for the suits. "This is ridiculous."

"It's brand name," said Jeff. "What do you expect?"

"Not to pay hundreds of dollars for a damn shirt," said Phil, pulling a white shirt off a rack.

"You gotta pay to look good," said Jeff.

"I'm pretty sure I look just fine in something half this price," said Phil.

"I don't think they would agree," said Jeff.

"Well fuck their opinion," said Phil.

Jeff chuckled. "Phil, we're in a classy place, you can't say stuff like that here."

"If this were really a classy place they wouldn't have let you in," said Phil.

Jeff just rolled his eyes and and looked through the rack. "This is nice."

"Then why don't you get it?" said Phil.

"Cause I have nice clothes," said Jeff. "I don't need new ones."

Phil grumbled and looked through the rack. "Is there nothing comfortable here?"

"Not really," said Jeff. "This isn't exactly the store for sweat pants."

"No shit," Said Phil, before sighing. "Can you just pick something out for me? I have no idea what I'm doing."

Jeff smirked. "Sure." He walked up to the rack and looked the clothes, pulling out a gray shirt. "Take this."

Phil grabbed it and watched Jeff go grab a black shirt, tie, and pants. "There," said Jeff, handing them to Phil. "Now go buy it."

Phil groaned when they were checking out. "So much money."

Jeff smirked. "Don't be a bitch."

"I thought we couldn't say crap like that in here," said Phil, with a smirk.

"We're giving them our money now," said Jeff. "We can say whatever we want."

Phil chuckled and grabbed the clothes when they were done checking out. "Well, now what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?"

Jeff shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well, you could work the corner for a while to get me my money back for this monkey suit," said Phil.

Jeff crossed his arms and glared at Phil. "There is no having a casual conversation with you."

Phil chuckled. "Well maybe if you were someone else there would be."

Jeff huffed and walked to the car, with Phil following him. "You're always nice to everyone but me."

"Well you know," said Phil, getting in the driver's seat. "Other people aren't total whores."

"I'm not a total whore!" said Jeff, getting in the passenger's seat with his arms crossed.

"Oh, so you're a semi-whore?" said Phil, with a smirk while pulling out of the parking lot. He loved how easily he could get under Jeff's skin.

"Shut the fuck up," said Jeff. "I'm not a whore at all." They were silent for a few moments before Jeff turned back to him. "You know, if you hadn't started calling me a whore randomly, we would probably still be friends."

"I didn't start calling you a whore randomly, you earned that title," said Phil. "And we weren't friends, I just felt bad for you cause you were too stupid to do your own damn work."

"I wasn't too stupid to do my work, I was just...," Jeff sighed. "Never mind."

Phil raised a brow at him. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," said Jeff. "Forget it."

Phil bit his lip for a few seconds, before he suddenly pulled the car over and immediately stopped, causing them both to lunge forward against their seatbelts.

"Dude!" said Jeff. "The fuck?!"

Phil sighed, before turning the car off. "Jeff, you told me before that I didn't understand what was going on with you."

"Yeah? And?" Said Jeff.

"Well," said Phil, looking at Jeff. "What's going on?"

Jeff bit his lip and shook his head. "I can't really, tell you."

"Why not?" Said Phil. "Is Randy forcing you to do... things?"

"No," Said Jeff. "Of course not."

"Then what's going on?" Said Phil.

Jeff stayed silent for a few moments and Phil sighed. "Jeff, does it have something to do with your irrational fear of snuggling?"

"I don't have an irrational fear of snuggling," said Jeff.

"When I picked you up and put you in the bed you acted like I was gonna rape you," said Phil.

"I did not," Said Jeff softly.

Phil tapped his fingers on the steering wheel softly. "Does it also have to do with your refusal to show your arms?"

"I just like to wear long sleeves," said Jeff.

"Jeff," said Phil.

"What?" said Jeff, looking out the window.

"Look at me," said Phil.

Jeff looked over at Phil, making eye contact with him.

"Will you, please, tell me?" said Phil.

Jeff looked down at his feet and took a deep breath. "Yes, but not now."

"Alright," said Phil, scratching his chin before chuckling. "You know, you've changed a lot since when I first met you."

"Have I?" Said Jeff.

"Yeah," said Phil, resting his hands on the steering wheel. "When you first came here, you were so naive, and sweet. And you never had a bad thing to say about anyone. I'm pretty sure you never cursed a single time."

Jeff giggled. "I did so."

"Well you certainly never did around me," said Phil, with a smirk. "Aw man, I remember the day you started. The whole office was buzzing like they'd never seen an attractive person in their life before-"

"You thought I was attractive?" Said Jeff.

"Well, yeah," said Phil, shrugging. "Did you think I didn't think you were attractive?"

"Well, yeah," said Jeff. "From the shit you call me, I wouldn't necessarily take attractive from that."

"I may have called you a lot of shit," Said Phil. "But I never said you weren't hot."

"Oh," said Jeff, running a hand though his hair. "I just, never really thought I was your type."

"Well, I can appreciate good looks when I see them," said Phil, looking Jeff up and down subconsciously, before looking out the window.

Jeff blushed lightly before looking out of his window to hide it. He furrowed his brows. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," said Phil. "I've never driven around Connecticut before."

Jeff sighed. "Great. We're lost."

"We're not lost," said Phil, starting the car again. "We can just make a U-ie and go back where we came from."

"Oh, yeah," said Jeff, sarcastically. "Making a U-ie is only illegal, no big deal."

"No one's around," said Phil, looking out of the back window and starting to get back on the road. He quickly turned around and drove in the other direction. "See, no one saw, we're perfectly fine."

"Don't say that," Said Jeff, looking out of his window."You'll jinx us."

Phil chuckled. "Nah, I don't believe in jinxes or karma or luck."

"Well," said Jeff, raising an eyebrow. "That explains a lot."

Phil smirked and reached over, patting Jeff's thigh. "And don't worry, I will try my absolute hardest to not call you a whore... until you tell me what's going on, then I might start calling you a whore again depending on the situation."

Jeff laughed and smacked Phil's hand away. "Well I will really appreciate you not slut-shaming me."

"You better," said Phil. "You have no idea how hard it is not to make jokes. That's like, who I am."

Jeff smirked. "There's more too you than jokes."

Phil pursed his lips for a second, then shook his head. "Nope, that's all I got."

"Well then, I guess you need some new material, huh?" Said Jeff.

"I need a new whore in my life," said Phil, making Jeff laugh.

"You're so stupid," said Jeff, lightheartedly.

Phil smirked at him. "Yeah yeah, let's get back to the hotel."

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! :-D

Personify- Thanks for following!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

Gea Mari- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing and following!

The-Alter-Ego-Taylor- Thanks for following!


	4. The Party

Phil and Jeff hung out in their hotel room and watched tv until it was time to go to the party.

"God I hate suits," said Phil, fumbling with his tie.

"Stop doing that," Said Jeff, fixing Phil's tie for what felt like the millionth time. "It has to be perfect."

Phil groaned. "It's strangling me."

"It's supposed to," said Jeff, fixing his white suit. "Fashion isn't comfortable."

"Fuck fashion," said Phil. "It's a bunch of snooty bitches wearing stuff they found in dumpsters."

Jeff laughed. "That may be true, but rich, fancy people take it very seriously."

Phil just grumbled and straightened his jacket. "Whatever, let's just go."

Jeff grabbed their fake party tickets to get in and followed after him, getting in the car. "So," said Phil, pulling out of the parking lot. "Do you have any idea what Jericho looks like?"

"Nope," said Jeff. "Just that he'll be there."

Phil sighed. "Great. We're gonna have to talk to a lot of people, aren't we?"

"You're not really a people person, are you?" Said Jeff, with a smirk.

"Not in the slightest," said Phil.

"Well try to be friendly," said Jeff. "We don't need any attention drawn to us."

"I'll give it my best effort," said Phil. "But if any of them decide to make one single comment about how I don't look like I belong there, asses are gonna get kicked."

"You're driving a dodge viper in an expensive brand name suit," said Jeff. "I doubt that's gonna happen."

Phil smirked. "I do look pretty good, huh?"

Jeff smirked back at him. "You look very rich."

"Same thing," said Phil, reaching over and putting an arm around Jeff. "So, wanna tell me now."

Jeff shook his head with a smirk and pulled Phil's arm off of his shoulders. "Not really."

Phil groaned. "Jeeffffff, come on."

"I'll tell you when I'm damn well ready to," said Jeff, crossing his arms.

Phil sighed. "Fiinnneee. So, tonight then?"

Jeff scoffed with a smirk. "If I feel like it."

"

Phil smirked and put his hand on Jeff's thigh. "I'll uh, make it worth your while." He winked and Jeff chuckled, pushing his hand away. "Are you gonna start making perverted jokes now?"

"I've gotta have something to do," said Phil, noticing Jeff immediately tensed up when he touched him. He sighed softly. 'What's happening to you?'

When they got to the party, they instantly noticed almost all eyes on them when they drove up to the valet service. "So much for not attracting attention," said Phil, handing the valet the keys.

"Just be cool," Said Jeff. "Don't do anything strange, and try not to be very disagreeable."

"Whatever," said Phil, walking up to the bouncer at the front door with Jeff following and showing him their tickets.

The man looked at their tickets carefully and handed them back, stepping aside and opening up the door.

When they walked in the bouncer shut the door again. "Well, that was easier than I thought it was gonna be," said Phil.

"That was the easy part," said Jeff, fixing his hair and looking around at everyone. "See anyone who looks like they could be a Jericho?"

"Any one of these people could be Jericho," said Phil. "But none of then really strike me as someone who would know about the most devastating criminals of the modern era."

"Welp, I guess it's time to go learn some names," said Jeff, walking up to a crowd with Phil reluctantly following.

"Oh why hello there," said a somewhat chubby old man with a smile, shaking Jeff's hand. "And to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm Jeff Hardy," said Jeff. "And this is Phil Brooks."

"Sup," said Phil with a smirk, getting and annoyed look from Jeff.

The old man chuckled. "I'm Tom Burgandy. Are you the young fellows with the viper out there?"

"That would be us," said Jeff.

"Oh wonderful," Said Tom. "What a lovely young couple you two are."

Jeff chuckled. "Oh we're not-

"Aw don't be shy, babe," said Phil, putting an arm around Jeff's waist with a smirk. "Wouldn't wanna be, disagreeable, would we?"

Jeff glared up at him. "Yeah, we're, partners."

Tom chuckled. "Well I wish you all the best in life. If you'll excuse me, I need another glass of champagne."

He walked away and Jeff fake smiled until he left, then turned to Phil with a glare. "Why?"

"You told me to be agreeable," said Phil, pulling Jeff into a hug with his hands at his waist. "I was just following orders."

Jeff rolled his eyes and pulled away from him. "Great, now we have to tell everyone we're a couple."

"We technically are partners," said Phil.

"Job partners!" said Jeff. "Not life partners! There is a big difference!"

"Well from right now until the party's over, we're together," Said Phil. "So stop tensing up when I touch you, you'll make people suspicious."

Jeff crossed his arms. "Well I'm sorry that I don't like you grabbing on me."

"That's not grabbing on you," said Phil. "Grabbing your ass would be grabbing on you."

"Don't even think about doing that," Said Jeff.

"Fine," Said Phil with a smirk. As soon as Jeff looked away from him, he reached down and grabbed the back of Jeff's thigh.

"Hey!" Said Jeff, seeing Phil walk away laughing.

"That was your thigh, not your ass!" said Phil, holding his hands up.

Jeff rolled his eyes and followed him. They talked to several, several people but still had no sight of Jericho.

Phil sighed when another person turned out to not be Jericho. "Are you sure he's here?"

"I'm sure!" said Jeff. "I'm telling you, he is here somewhere."

"Well, we have talked to almost everyone here, and none of them are Jericho," said Phil. "And it's not like your research was all that reliable in the past."

Jeff glared at him. "Well this isn't the past. He is here, so stop complaining and just keep looking for him."

Phil sighed as Jeff walked off and went to go talk to other people. Jeff walked to the bar and ordered a champagne. As he was about to pay for it, he felt a man walk up behind him and stop him.

"On me," said the tall, blonde man, winking at the bartender. "Put it on my tab."

The bartender nodded and went to the back to make the drink. Jeff furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to say something, but the man gently grabbed Jeff's hand and kissed his knuckles. "Tell me, what's a fine man such as yourself doing alone?"

"I... was, nothing... Who are you?" Said Jeff, pulling his hand away.

"I'm Chris," said the man. "Chris Jericho. And you are?"

Jeff's eyes widened. "I'm, um, I'm Jeff Hardy."

Chris smirked, sensing Jeff's nervousness. 'In the bag.' He grabbed Jeff's hand again and led him to the dance floor. "Care for a dance?"

"Uh, I'm kinda, with someone," said Jeff, looking around for Phil.

"Ah, don't worry about them," said Chris, wrapping an arm around Jeff's waist and pulling him close. "I'm sure they'll be fine for a few minutes."

While they were dancing, Jeff kept an eye out for Phil, but couldn't seem to spot him anywhere. As he was looking around, he felt Chris's hand slowly starting to lower. Jeff quickly pulled away with a nervous chuckle. "I think I'm gonna have my drink now."

Chris smirked and followed him. As the bartender handed Jeff his drink, Chris looked at him and quirked his eyebrows slightly. The bartender nodded and Chris smirked, patting him on the back.

Jeff furrowed his brows as he drank his drink, noting it tasted a little weird. "What's in this?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Said Chris, putting his hand on Jeff's thigh. He smirked when Jeff didn't really react, and took another drink. "Just keep drinking, babe."

After Jeff finished his drink, he groaned and rested his head on the bar. "My head hurts."

"Aw, does it?" Said Chris, rubbing Jeff's thigh right next to his hip. "You wanna get out of here?"

"I think he'd rather leave with me," said Phil, walking up to Jeff.

Chris furrowed his brows at Phil, and Jeff looked over with a grin. "Phhiiiilllll, I was looking for you."

Phil smirked. "Where? At the bottom of your drink?"

Jeff giggled and put his head back down. "I wanna go back to the hotel."

"Yeah, I thought you might," said Phil. "Come on, I'll take you back."

Jeff tried to stand, and fell right onto Phil, giggling. "Oops."

Chris quickly wrote his number down on a napkin and slid it in Jeff's back pocket, getting a good feel while he was in there. "Whenever you feel like being with a real man, feel free to call."

Phil rolled his eyes as Chris walked off, lifting Jeff's arm over his shoulders. Jeff gasped and walked with him. "Oh! Phil! I found him!"

"Who?" Said Phil.

"Jericho!" said Jeff. "I, I found him!"

Phil stopped walking and his eyes widened. "You found him? Where?"

Jeff pointed to the blonde man he was just talking to and Phil raised an eyebrow. "That guy? The guy who's trying to sleep with you?"

Jeff nodded quickly. "Yeah, he's Chris Jericho."

Phil grinned. "And you got his number. Sweet."

Jeff giggled and rubbed Phil's bicep. "You're strong."

"Yeah, I know," said Phil, with a smirk. "And you're really drunk, so let's get back to the hotel."

Phil drove Jeff back to the hotel and brought him to their room. Jeff laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Woah, the room's spinning."

Phil smirked. "How much did you drink?"

"I only had on-, one drink," Said Jeff, sitting up and holding up a finger.

Phil raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Jeff. "It tasted weird, so I didn't get another one."

"Ooooooh," said Phil, a look of realization on his face. "I see what happened." He walked over to Jeff and waved a hand in front of his face. "You got roofied, didn't you?"

Jeff followed Phil's hand with his head and scratched his head. "No, I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah ok,"said Phil. "Why don't you go get your PJ's on so you can get to bed, ok?"

Jeff grinned. "Ok!" He stumbled over to his bag and grabbed his clothes, then walked into the bathroom.

Phil chuckled and shook his head, changing while Jeff was in the bathroom. He just took his shirt off and put some sweatpants as usual. Jeff walked out of the bathroom and stumbled over to Phil, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "Hiiiiii."

Jeff giggled and Phil smirked, peeling Jeff's hands off of his abs. "Heyyyyy, what are you doin?"

"I like you," said Jeff, hugging against Phil.

"I'm sure you do," said Phil, pulling Jeff off of him and sitting on the edge of the bed. "You need to go to bed."

"Why?" Said Jeff.

"Because you are drugged off of your ass," said Phil.

"Did you drug me?" Said Jeff, tilting his head.

"No," Said Phil, shaking his head. "I'd be taking advantage of you right now of I did."

"Oh," said Jeff, sitting on Phil's lap. "My head still hurts."

"I bet it does," said Phil, patting Jeff's thigh. "Which is why you need to go to bed."

"You just wanna get me in bed with you," said Jeff, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Phil's neck.

"No, I really don't think that's what I'm trying to do," said Phil.

"Why not?" Said Jeff, getting an extremely sad face. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, it's jus-" Phil sighed. "Look, you are not in your right mind right now, and if I were to sleep with you, you'd never speak to me again when you woke up."

"But I want it," said Jeff.

"You want it RIGHT NOW," said Phil. "But you won't later, you will flip major shit."

"No I wooonnnnnn'tttttt,"said Jeff. "I can't get mad if I ask for it."

"You really can," said Phil. "And you will."

Jeff stuck out his bottom lip. "Pleeaaassseeee"

"Jeff, just listen," said Phil. "If you still want it in the morning, you won't have to ask twice. But until then-"

Phil was cut off when Jeff leaned in and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He was about to push Jeff off, but soon found his lips moving in sync with Jeff's. Phil ran his hands up Jeff's thighs and wrapped his legs around his waist. Jeff moaned and pressed against Phil, licking his bottom lip. Phil moaned and happily granted Jeff's tongue entrance into his mouth, before pulling away and biting his lip. "Jeff, you're making it really difficult to be a good person."

"Then don't be," said Jeff, kissing Phil's neck.

Phil moaned and ran his hands down to Jeff's butt. "God, Jeff, please stop."

"Or what?" Said Jeff, bringing his lips back to Phil's.

Phil slowly laid back and pulled Jeff down on top of him. He was about to pull his sweatpants down, but he bit his lip and sighed, gently easing Jeff off of him. "I'm not gonna take advantage of you."

"But Phil," said Jeff. "You're not taki-"

"Yes, I am, and I'm not gonna do that to you," said Phil. His eyebrows quirked when he got an idea. "However, I could take advantage of you in a completely different way."

Jeff tilted his head. "What?"

Phil slowly reached for Jeff's shirt and started pulling it up. Jeff let him pull off his shirt and Phil reached for his arm, turning it over. Phil got a somber look on his face, looking at an absolute ton of white lines going across Jeff's forearm. "Jeff, what's this?"

"My arm?" Said Jeff.

"No, these lines on your arm," said Phil, tracing one of the lines with his finger.

"Oooooooh, those are scars," said Jeff. "Don't tell Jeff you saw them."

Phil couldn't help but smirk and put his hand on Jeff's forehead. "Geeze, how many drugs did Jericho give you?"

He sighed and pulled Jeff closer, holding him softly. "You wanna tell me why you have scars?"

Jeff seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking his head and cuddling into Phil. "I'm sleepy."

Phil smirked. "Oh NOW you're tired."

Jeff smiled and ran his hands over Phil's abs. He ran his hands down to Phil's pants and slowly starting pulling them down.

"No, no," said Phil, moving Jeff's hand away. "None of that."

"Wwwhhhhyyyyy?" Said Jeff, putting on a pointy face.

Phil sighed. "I think I've lost my mind. A hot guy is begging me to fuck him, and I'm saying no."

Jeff leaned up and kissed along Phil's jaw, before slowly moving his hand back down to his pants. "Jeff," said Phil, holding Jeff's hand. "Would you please-"

Jeff once again cut Phil off by attaching their lips. He slowly climbed on top of him and ran his hand over his chest. Phil moaned and kissed back, gripping Jeff's hips. Jeff pulled down on Phil's pants again and this time Phil helped him, kicking them off.

Phil moaned and did the same to Jeff's pants, tossing them off the bed. He detached his lips from Jeff's and took a long look at his body, getting a smirk. "Man, your body is perfect."

Jeff leaned his face down and kissed Phil's neck, while Phil groaned and fisted the sheets. "Jeff, we, can't..."

"Yes we can," said Jeff. "I won't tell myself."

Phil smirked and ran a hand over his face, moving Jeff off of him. "Go to bed, Jeff."

Jeff yawned and nuzzled into his side softly. Phil put his arms around him and held him against himself. "Jeff, can you tell me something?"

"Maybe," said Jeff.

"When did these happen?" Said Phil, running a finger over one of Jeff's scars.

Jeff squinted his eyes at his arm. "I think, over a year ago."

"And can you promise me something?" said Phil, rubbing Jeff's arm softly.

"I think so," said Jeff.

"Promise me, it'll never, ever, happen again," said Phil. "Under any circumstances."

Jeff yawned and closed his eyes again. "Mmmkay."

Phil rubbed his back softly as he fell asleep. 'Tomorrow is gonna be one interesting morning.'

AN: Hey guys! Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a review! :-D

HurtComfortFan123- Thanks for reviewing!

Shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

PandaCookieMonster- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

Gea Mari- Thanks for reviewing!

Skipsshogun- Thanks for following!


	5. Confessions

Phil woke up the next morning with a groan. Apparently, making out with Jeff right before going to sleep was not a good idea, as it gave his brain some unwanted, dirty dreams. So now, he had a bad case of morning wood, and it probably wasn't helping that he was cuddling the source of it.

Phil was half tempted to just wake Jeff up, but explaining why they were cuddling in their underwear would probably go much better when he didn't have another problem going on. 'Think unsexy thoughts,' thought Phil, biting his lip and pulling away from Jeff as much as he could.

As soon as Phil managed to will it down, he sighed and pulled Jeff against him again. "Jeff, wakey wakey."

Jeff's eyes slowly started to open, and Phil could've sworn he almost smiled for a second, until he processed what was going on. He looked down and immediately started pulling covers against himself. "What the fuck?!"

"Don't freak out!" Said Phil. "This, is perfectly, explainable."

Jeff just squealed and pulled the covers against himself, kicking away from Phil.

"Noooo don't freak out!" Said Phil, grabbing Jeff and restraining him against his chest."I swear! I can explain!"

"Let me go!" said Jeff, pushing against his chest.

"Just calm down," said Phil, keeping a firm grip. "This is not what you think it is."

Jeff stopped struggling, and Phil could feel his heart beating practically a mile a minute. "Did, we..."

"No," Said Phil, biting his lip. "Definitely not. We just made out a little... in our underwear."

"What?!" said Jeff, pushing away again.

"No!" Said Phil, tightening his grip again. "Stop struggling, I can explain!"

Jeff stopped struggling again and glared at Phil. "How can you possibly explain this?! I don't even remember anything that happened last night!"

"Well, we, mainly you, met Jericho at the party," said Phil.

Jeff's eyebrows quirked. "We did?"

"Yeah, he kinda drugged you," said Phil. "And he tried to take you back to his place, but I stopped him, and so he gave you his number, and then I took you back here, and then you molested me."

Jeff gave him a very doubtful look. "I, molested you?"

"You did!" said Phil. "You sat on my lap, and I was trying to get you to go to bed, but you just started kissing me, and you were very persistent, so we just, sorta, rolled around on the bed for a little while..."

"Uh huh," said Jeff, glaring again. "So this is your fault."

"Woah, it is not my fault," said Phil. "You started it."

"I had no control of my actions!" said Jeff. "You were in full control!"

Phil scoffed. "You climbed on me, and grinded on me, and kissed on me, and you expected me to be placid?!"

Jeff glared again. "I would expect you to have some self control!"

"Hey, I could've fucked you through the bed, because trust me, you were asking for it," said Phil. "But I didn't. I had enough self control to pull you off of me when you were in your underwear."

"And how did I get in my underwear?" said Jeff.

"... That's beside the point," said Phil. "The fact is, that you were drugged, we made out, and we went to bed."

Jeff was silent for a few moments before he sighed and buried his face in Phil's chest. "I am a whore."

Phil smiled slightly, hugging him. "Nah, you're not a whore. Your druggy alter ego, maybe, but not you. And if it makes you feel any better, you're a really good kisser."

Jeff chuckled and brushed his hair out of his face. "Well, we should probably call Jericho."

"Yeah," said Phil, sitting up. "But before we do that, we need to talk about why there's some ugly scars on your pretty little arms."

Jeff's eyes widened, realizing nothing was covering his arms. "Oh... you saw..."

"Yeah," said Phil, putting his arm around Jeff. "Why?"

Jeff pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why do we need to talk about it? They're scars for a reason, it's not like they're recent."

"Because they happened when I knew you," said Phil. "And you never acted like you were doing anything like that."

"Well I only did it once," mumbled Jeff, rubbing his arm.

Phil furrowed his brows and looked at Jeff's arms. "All that at one time? Are you crazy? That could've killed you."

"That was kind of the point," said Jeff. He tried to get off of the bed but Phil quickly grabbed him and pulled him close again. "Why?" Said Phil.

"Why do you care?" Said Jeff, trying to push away.

"You said you would tell me now why?" Said Phil.

"It's not a big deal anymore," said Jeff.

"You tried to kill yourself!" said Phil. "It's always gonna be a big deal! And whatever happened is obviously still affecting you!"

"I'm fine!" said Jeff. "It was over a year ago it doesn't matter!"

"Jeff," said Phil very calmly. "Tell me, please."

Jeff looked down sadly and blew some hair out of his face. "Why can't you just hate me again? It was a lot easier that way."

"Because I care," said Phil, running a hand lightly over his face and moving some hair behind his ear.

"No you don't," said Jeff, glaring at him. "You just want more gossip to spread around the office and make fun-"

Phil cut him off by pressing their lips together, kissing him slowly for a few seconds. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to Jeff's. "Tell me."

Jeff's mouth was open slightly in shock, so he closed it and swallowed. "Ok."

"What happened?" Said Phil, rubbing Jeff's back.

Jeff locked his arms over Phil's shoulders and rested his cheek on his chest. "You remember Dwayne?"

"Dwayne Johnson?" said Phil. "That douche bag spy that got fired?"

"Yeah," said Jeff. "We used to date."

"Ew, why?" Said Phil.

Jeff chuckled a little. "I really don't know. But we didn't date for long. I broke up with him cause I found out he was cheating on me with some other guy, but he didn't take it very well. So he came to my apartment, and yelled, and threw things, and he... he, raped me, and beat me, and I had to go the hospital. Obviously Randy found out, being my boss, and fired him, and he's in jail now. But, the reason, I can't really sleep much, is, because, I always have nightmares he'll come back."

Phil hugged him tightly and stroked his hair. Jeff took a deep breath and bit his lip. "Dwayne's friends in the company didn't know what happened to him, so they started spreading rumors around that I was bitter about the breakup, and that I fucked Randy so he would fire him."

"Jeff, I'm so sorry," said Phil, kissing his cheek.

"You didn't know," said Jeff.

"I still called you a whore out of jealousy and fucking rumors," said Phil, running a hand over his face.

"But you're the only one who's cared enough to learn the truth," said Jeff.

Phil sighed and rubbed Jeff's back again. "Man, I'm a dick."

Jeff smirked. "You're not a dick."

"I am," said Phil. "I'm a huge dick. I gave you so much crap for nothing." Phil sighed, stroking Jeff's arm. "So, when did uh, this happen?"

Jeff bit his lip. "Well, I couldn't sleep, everyone was calling me a whore, the guy I liked hated my guts for something I didn't do-"

"The guy you liked?" Said Phil.

"Different story for a different time," said Jeff. "Anyways, no one respected me at all, everyone made fun of me, and I just, wanted it to end. So, I cut myself up, and thankfully Randy had come over that night to see how I was doing after everything happened. He got concerned when I didn't answer the door, so he broke it down, took me to the hospital, and here I am."

"So, Randy knew all of that, and he never told me anything?" Said Phil, bitterly.

"I kinda made him swear to keep I to himself," said Jeff.

Phil sighed. "Still, he could've said SOMETHING."

"Like what?" Said Jeff.

"I dunno, how about Phil, shut the fuck up, he's not sucking my dick," said Phil.

Jeff smirked. "I told you that."

Phil scoffed. "Like I ever listened to you."

Jeff laughed and Phil sighed with a smirk. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Jeff." He leaned in and kissed Jeff's cheek, lingering for a moment. Phil slowly inched down Jeff's jawline with kisses, rubbing his thumb over Jeff's hip. Jeff bit his lip until Phil reached the corner of his mouth, then quickly hopped out of bed. "Well I'm gonna go get dressed."

Phil smirked and laid back, resting his hands over his eyes. "What about that guy you like?"

"I told you, different story for a different time," said Jeff, going into the bathroom.

Phil chuckled and got out of bed, putting some clothes on. He groaned when images of the dream he had entered his mind again. If just a week ago, someone had told him He would be having dirty dreams about Jeff Hardy of all people, he would've had them shipped off to a mental institution. And yet here he was in a hotel with him, after having made out with him in his underwear. Life as a crazy thing.

Another image of the dream entered Phil's mind, making him groan and sit on the bed. "God, I need to get laid." The dream just felt so real, like he really was running his hands all over Jeff. Like he ran his hands through Jeff's hair, over his legs, his waist, his ass... It was so vivid, and so, so, great.

Phil quickly shook the thought out of his head as Jeff walked back out of the bathroom. "Where's Jericho's number?"

"On the nightstand," said Phil. "You realize what you're gonna have to do, right?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Call him?"

Phil smirked. "Booty call him."

Jeff rolled his eyes and sat next to Phil with the number. "I do not."

"He's not gonna come if you don't," said Phil. "He's only gonna come if he thinks he's gonna get laid."

"But I've never made a booty call," said Jeff.

Phil raised an eyebrow. "Never?"

"No," Said Jeff.

"Really?" Said Phil.

"Yes!" said Jeff.

"No booty calls from Dwayne in the middle of the night?" Said Phil.

"No," said Jeff. "He just came over."

"Huh," said Phil. "None from anyone after Dwayne?"

"I haven't, been, with anyone after Dwayne,' said Jeff.

"Wait, you haven't had sex in over a year?" Said Phil.

Jeff blushed. "No."

"But, how?" Said Phil.

"Well you know, sex kinda lost its appeal after the whole, being forced into it, thing," said Jeff.

"Oh, right," said Phil. "But still, a year?"

"How about we just call Jericho now," said Jeff.

"One sec," said Phil. "Have you even made out with anyone?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "With the exception of you, no."

"Oh," said Phil, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"Whatever, can we call him now?" Said Jeff.

"Alright," said Phil, as Jeff started dialing his number. "Say sexy things."

Jeff just rolled his eyes again and waited for Jericho to pick up.

"I knew you'd call," said Jericho, with a very smug look on his face.

Jeff crinkled his nose in disgust and gave him a nervous chuckle. "Hehe, yeah." He looked over at Phil, who motioned for him to continue. "I'm just, sitting in my hotel room... on my bed."

Jericho let out a small, deep chuckle. "How's the bed feel?"

"... Soft?" Said Jeff, looking at Phil. Phil put his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, and Jeff bit his lip. "Oh! And empty, and big. Enough for two people."

They talked for just five more minutes before Jericho said he would come over. Jeff sighed and set the phone down. "How was that?"

"You're really lucky you're attractive," said Phil, running a hand over his face.

Jeff glared. "Like you could do better."

"I'll have you know my booty calls have gotten many a guy into bed," said Phil.

"Oh really?" Said Jeff, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," said Phil, smirking. "I got you into bed last night without even trying."

Jeff smirked back. "Shut the fuck up."

Phil chuckled. "So, now that we've got some spare time on our hands, how about that guy you like?"

Jeff blushed slightly. "Um, how about no?"

"Come on," said Phil. "You can tell me."

"I can, but I'm not going to," said Jeff.

Phil groaned. "Alright, then how about why you didn't do your work?"

"I can't tell you that either," said Jeff.

"Why not?" Said Phil.

"Because," said Jeff.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Because then you'd know who I liked!" said Jeff.

"What would that have to, do... with..." Phil's eyebrows quirked as it clicked and Jeff covered his mouth. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom-"

"No no no no no no," said Phil, putting his arm around Jeff and resting the other one on his thigh. He brought his lips to Jeff's ear. "How, about, that guy you like?"

Jeff blushed and bit his lip. "Phil, I-"

Phil kissed his jaw and ran his hand up his thigh. "Is he, tall? Covered in tattoos?"

"... Yeahhhhh..." said Jeff, trying not to tense up too bad.

"Does his name rhyme with, Bill?" Said Phil, pulling Jeff closer to him.

"Yeah," said Jeff, fumbling with his hands while Phil started kissing his neck.

Phil brought his hand up to Jeff's face, turning his head and bringing their lips together. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I dunno," said Jeff. "I just thought, what would a guy like you want with a guy like me?"

"Dude, it's the other way around," said Phil. "What would a guy like YOU want with a guy like ME?"

"Well, you were smart," said Jeff. "And you knew how to do your job, and you were really funny."

"But, why me?" Said Phil. "I never even tried to pursue you, and yet Morrison looks like a damn GQ model and has been pawing at you for years."

"I go by personality over looks," said Jeff. "And you don't look so bad yourself. Besides, it was nice that someone didn't wanna get in my pants for once."

Phil smirked at him. "Well, I may not have tried, but I certainly wouldn't have minded getting in your pants."

Jeff blushed and Phil kissed him again, slowly laying him back on the bed and climbing on top of him. Phil was taking it really slow for Jeff, gently rubbing his back. He kissed him for several more seconds before slowly sliding his tongue across his lips. Jeff moaned and opened his mouth wider, happily letting Phil's tongue in his mouth. Phil moaned back and ran his hands down Jeff's back. As soon as his hands went below Jeff's waist, Jeff squealed and pulled away, smacking Phil right across the face. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. "I'm so sorry."

"No, that's ok," said Phil, rubbing his jaw. "Wouldn't be the first time that's happened." He smirked slightly and moved Jeff's hands away from his mouth, pecking his lips. "You're a little traumatized, aren't ya?"

"No," Said Jeff, softly.

"Yeah," said Phil, pecking Jeff's lips again. He kissed him for a few more seconds before someone knocked on the door.

"That's Jericho," said Jeff.

"Alright," said Phil, kissing him one last time. "I'll be in the bathroom. If he tries anything, and I mean ANYTHING, yell for me. And whatever you do, don't slap him."

"Yeah yeah," said Jeff, waiting for Phil to get in the bathroom. He took a deep breath and walked to the door. 'Here we go.'

AN: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I've had no spare time on my hands lately, but future chapters shouldn't take nearly as long to get posted! Please leave a review! :-)

Mommajo0811-Thanks for following!

Lilac-Moon-Princess- Thanks for following!

Ms. Artemis Silver- Thanks for following!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

AngiM- Thanks for following!

kibshika- Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting!

Guest- Thanks for reviewing!

Gea Mari- Thanks for reviewing!

RemyLupin- Thanks for following!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Jericho's Interrogation

Jeff slowly opened the door and found Jericho leaning against the door frame, a smug smirk on his face. "Hey babe, how's it goin'?"

Phil bristled in the bathroom, hearing Jericho come in. He didn't know why, but he just started really disliking Jericho.

Jeff nervously laughed and moved out of the way as Jericho walked in. "Heyyy."

He slowly reached over and grabbed Jeff's hand, pulling him further into the room.

Jeff gulped nervously and glanced towards his bag. There were steel handcuffs in there, and all he had to do was get Jericho cuffed to the bed, and then him and Phil could interrogate him.

Jericho pulled Jeff against himself and held his hands, leaning in to kiss him. Jeff bit his lip nervously, and let Jericho come to him. Chris enveloped Jeff's lips with his own and grabbed Jeff's hips. Jeff awkwardly put his arms over Jericho's shoulders, feeling him start to slide his hands under the back of his shirt. He scrunched up his face when Jericho shoved his tongue in his mouth. Jeff was just flat out disgusted. It was a good thing him and Phil had just made out, or Jericho probably would've just gotten the taste slapped right out of his mouth.

Jeff's eyes widened when Jericho lifted him up and dropped him on the bed. Phil almost bust open the door when he heard the bed springs move. He took a deep breath and let go of the door knob. Jeff hadn't called for him yet, so he must be fine.

Jericho quickly moved between Jeff's legs and laid on him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jeff had to dig his nails into Chris' back to keep from slapping him as he ran hid hands all over his body, which Chris didn't seem to mind at all seeing as it made him moan. "Oh yes baby."

Chris quickly switched their positions and made Jeff straddle him. "Know how to ride, baby?"

"Uh, wait here," said Jeff, quickly climbing off of Chris and walking to his bag. He pulled out the handcuffs and Chris grinned. "Fuck. Yes."

Jeff smirked and climbed back on him, cutting his wrists to the bed posts. "How's that feel? Sturdy?"

"Hard as you make me, babe," said Jericho, with a smirk.

Jeff rolled his eyes and got off of him. "Awesome. Phil!"

Phil quickly came out of the bathroom, and immediately walked over to Jeff. "You good?"

"Yeah, fine," said Jeff.

"Is this about to become a threesome kinda thing?" Said Jericho. "Cause I'm totally down with that."

Phil glared at him. "No. It's about to become an interrogation kinda thing."

"About what?" Said Jericho. "I haven't done anything."

"The Shield, you know them," said Phil. "Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns. Where are they?"

"Hmmm," said Jericho, looking Jeff slowly up and down. "I think I'm gonna need some more initiative to talk."

Phil smacked the back of his head, making him look away from Jeff. "How about you tell us, and we don't arrest you."

"Arrest me?!" Said Jericho. "For what?!"

"Do you realize drugging Jeff's drink and attempting to take him home is attempted rape?" Said Phil.

"Woah! I didn't drug him!" said Jericho. "The bartender put the drug in the drink, my hands are clean."

"You're still an accessory to the crime," said Phil, making Jericho groan.

"I just wanted some good sex," whined Chris. His eyebrows quirked and he spoke to Phil out of the side of his mouth. "Speaking of sex, how good is he in bed?"

Phil looked back at him, completely dumbfounded as Jeff blushed. "Wha- dude! I don't know!"

Jericho raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "I drugged him up and you didn't bang him? You pussy."

"Just tell us what we need to know," said Phil, quickly getting annoyed.

Chris sighed. "Alright, but listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once. They have a base underground in Washington. That's probably where they are, I dunno. We only spoke once over a business deal. But I'm warning you now, don't go there. They will find you, and they will kill you before you even breach the gate."

"I think we can handle ourselves," said Phil. "Where in Washington?"

Jericho shrugged as best as he could with the handcuffs on. "I've told you all I know. But I'm serious, don't go after them. You won't come back."

"Yeah, ok," said Phil. "You sure that's all you know?"

"Swear," said Jericho, with a sigh. "If you're insisting on practically commuting suicide, you'll have to get someone else."

Jeff unlocked Jericho's cuffs and he stood up, rubbing his wrists. "So," said Jericho, looking at Phil. "Can you like, bounce, cause me and him were kinda in the middle of something."

"Get out of here!" said Phil, kicking him out of the room and slamming the door. "Man I hate that guy."

Jeff smirked and crossed his arms. "You just met the guy. And by the way, we're not supposed to slap people upside the head."

"He was asking for it," said Phil, turning around to face Jeff.

Jeff shook his head with a smirk, walking over to his bag and pulling out their info file. "Looks like we're gonna have to talk to some more people."

"Yeah," said Phil, walking over to him. "But we need to do something else first."

"What?" Said Jeff, turning to face him.

"Well you see," said Phil, placing his hands on either side of the wall around Jeff. "Jericho has been farther with you than I have, and that's unacceptable."

Jeff smirked a little. "Do you want me to claw the fuck out of your back?"

"Jeff, I would love for you to claw the fuck out of my back," said Phil.

Jeff giggled and pushed him off. "You pervert."

"Yeah yeah, I try," said Phil, picking Jeff up and gently laying on the bed, climbing on top of him. He quickly attached his lips to Jeff's and lapped at them, making Jeff moan. Phil had to use every ounce of self control he had to keep his hands above Jeff's waist, but he was quickly losing it. The second Jeff locked his legs around Phil's waist, he no longer knew the definitive of self control.

'Please don't slap me,' thought Phil, moaning and running his hands down to Jeff's butt. He felt him tense up a little, but no slap this time. That was progress. Phil slid his hands into Jeff's back pockets and squeezed, feeling Jeff's nails dig into his back. He moved his hands back to Jeff's back and pecked his lips. "You're too hot for your own good."

Jeff chuckled and reattached their lips. They made out for several more minutes before they finally looked for a new contact. "Well, this guy lives in Washington," said Jeff. "He has to know where it is."

"Who is he?" asked Phil.

"Dave Bautista," said Jeff.

"Hmm," said Phil, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. "What does he do?"

"Doesn't say, " said Jeff. "But we've got his address."

"Guess we're making a house call," said Phil, patting Jeff's butt and walking away.

Jeff smirked and shook his head, grabbing his bag and following Phil.

"Ready for a cross country road trip?" Said Phil, getting into the viper after checking out.

"I am just too excited," said Jeff, looking at his phone and using a monotone voice.

Phil laughed and pulled out of the parking lot, starting the long drive to Washington. A few hours into it, Phil and Jeff were driving on a road through the mountains, and were bored out of their minds. Phil looked around, seeing no cars in sight, and smirked, getting an idea. "Hey, Jeff."

"I'm not playing I spy with you again," said Jeff, resting his head on his hand.

"No," Said Phil. "Have you ever seen that Bound 2 video?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Climb on my lap," said Phil.

"Wha- No!" Said Jeff.

"Come on," said Phil. "It'll be fun."

"We'll die!" said Jeff.

"No we won't I know how to drive," said Phil. "And no one's around."

"But," said Jeff. "Phil-"

"Relax," said Phil, rubbing Jeff's thigh. He felt Jeff tense up considerably less than the last time he did that, making him smile.

"We're not even on a motorcycle," Said Jeff.

"Please," Said Phil.

"Is this a sick fantasy of yours?" said Jeff.

Phil chuckled. "Just hop on my lap."

Jeff groaned and unbuckled his seat belt. "If we die it's your fault."

Phil smirked as Jeff sat on his lap, facing him. "See, this isn't so bad, right?"

"Whatever," said Jeff, bringing his lips to Phil's. Phil moaned, bringing one hand around Jeff's back. He used everything he had to keep one eye on the road, gripping the wheel tightly to hold it steady. Phil bit his lip and tossed his head back when Jeff started kissing his neck. He let his hand slide down to Jeff's waist, pulling him tighter against himself. "Why have we just started making out?"

"Probably because we hated each other a couple weeks ago," said Jeff, bringing himself nose to nose with Phil.

"That is no excuse," said Phil. "We could've set aside our differences for at least an hour a day to go make out in a closet."

Jeff laughed and kissed him. "I don't think that's what enemies typically do."

"Well we're not very typical now are we?" Said Phil, winking at him.

Jeff smirked and brought their lips back together, moaning. Phil couldn't help but shut both his eyes, sliding his tongue into Jeff's mouth. They kissed for several more seconds before Jeff felt the car going off road. He quickly pulled away and looked at the car. "Phil-"

"Right," said Phil, steering the car back straight.

"You know how to drive, huh?" Said Jeff, with a smirk.

"Like you could do better," said Phil.

"I guarantee I can drive better," said Jeff.

"Oh yeah?" Said Phil, with a smirk.

"Yeah, watch," said Jeff, turning on his lap and grabbing the wheel, letting Phil wrap his arms around his waist.

"See?" Said Jeff, leaning back against him.

"Pftt, I'm controlling the pedals," said Phil, rubbing Jeff's thigh.

"So? Steering is most of the work," said Jeff, scooting back on Phil.

Phil bit his lip to keep from groaning when Jeff rubbed against his crotch. If Jeff hadn't been through all of that with Dwayne, he would've just taken him to the backseat right there. Phil did wonder when, or even if, Jeff would want to have sex. He didn't mind waiting, of course, but staying in hotel rooms with Jeff was EXTREMELY tempting.

They drove all day until late at night and found a hotel to stay in. Phil walked out of the bathroom in their room after changing and smirked, seeing Jeff already sleeping. He climbed in on the opposite side of the bed from Jeff and leaned over, gently tugging on Jeff's hair. "Jefffffff."

Jeff groaned and turned to him. "What?"

Phil held his arms out and Jeff just raised an eyebrow. "I think we both know you're gonna cuddle with me."

Jeff rolled his eyes with a smile and moved closer, letting Phil wrap his arms around him. "Ya know, you don't have to wear long sleeves around me anymore," said Phil.

Jeff looked down at himself. "Oh. It's kind of a habit."

Phil smirked and slowly pulled Jeff's shirt over his head, tossing it off the bed. "That's much better."

Jeff smirked. "I'm not allowed to wear a shirt at all?"

"Hell no," said Phil. "Shirts are not welcome in this establishment, and pants are frowned upon."

Jeff laughed and Phil kissed him, pulling him tighter against himself. The kiss quickly got heavy and Phil climbed on top of Jeff. He moaned and grabbed Jeff's butt, rubbing against him. Jeff moaned and dug his nails into Phil's back, letting his head fall back. Phil kissed his neck and moved his hands to the rim of Jeff's pants, starting to pull them down.

"Wait, Phil. I, I can't," said Jeff, panting.

"Yeah," said Phil, moving off of Jeff. "I know."

Jeff looked down sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," said Phil, wrapping his arms around Jeff. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"But I feel bad blue-balling you," said Jeff. He slowly gained a small smirk, and ran his hand up Phil's chest. "I guess I could help you out with that in another way though, huh?"

Phil gulped slightly and bit his lip. "Can you?"

Phil grinned as Jeff went under the covers and moved in front of his hips. He threaded his fingers into Jeff's hair as Jeff skid his pants off. Phil could definitely live with this.

AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! :-)  
Gea Mari- Thanks for reviewing!  
UselessWithAPen- Thanks for following and favoriting!  
Punksbitch- Thanks for following and favoriting!  
shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!  
TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
